Problemas en el Paraíso?
by karuh
Summary: Fic sobre los problemas que puede provocar House cuando interviene el prestigio de Lisa
1. Un despertar tranquilo

Bueno chicos les dejo mi segundo fic, que puede pasar si House se mete en el trabajo de Cuddy, esto puede ser peligroso y explosivo, espero que me ayuden y les guste bastante.

* * *

-Buenos días, Greg- dijo apoyada desde el marco de la puerta

Mmm - House se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la morena mujer que intentaba despertarlo.

-Vamos House, no seas así, despierta, sabes que hoy hay inspección en el Hospital y necesito que estén todos los jefes de departamentos la hora – excusaba Cuddy para lograr que este al menos se incorporará.

House no abría los ojos, pero sonreía mientras Cuddy, lo movía tratando de despertarlo.

Ve y despierta al pequeño monstruito – Dijo House mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Rachel esta despierta y vestida, eres el único que falta, vamos Greg, apóyame un poco – miro con cara picara – o no tendrás nada de mi esta semana…

Cuddy termino la frase y House estaba caminando en dirección al baño.

Eres una mujer muy mala y manipuladora – dijo como si fuera una víctima, antes de entrar al baño.

Cuddy, puso cara de satisfacción todo saldría de lo mejor este día. El hospital solo tendría que aprobar cada una de las pruebas y seguiría siendo el mejor hospital de New Jersey, y ella la mejor decana que había tenido **Princeton-Plainsboro.**

Sabía que todos los doctores del hospital también estaban esperando y estarían todos puntualmente, además estaba Wilson que la ayudaría a supervisar cada uno de estos detalles… Ahora tendría que lograr que House no le dijera alguna estupidez al supervisor y todo sería perfecto, y para eso tenía un par de cartas que tendría a House a raya.

Vamos Lisa, tienes que conducir como una abuelita – reclamaba House, quien subió la música en el momento justo para evitar un regaño de Cuddy.

Ella lo miro con cara de resignación y agrego – bájale al estéreo, además Rachel está enferma y la música tan alta no le hará bien…

Para que la llevas al hospital entonces, aparte mírala, le encanta rockear, – se volteo para mirar a Rachel – cierto pequeña, le subimos o apagamos la música para evitar la migraña de tu mami.

Rachel miro como sin entender mucho la situación, pero río, lo que provoco que Greg, celebrara la victoria que había conseguido.

Lo importante es que te comportes House – dijo Cuddy bajándose del auto, y sacando a la pequeña de él.

No seas paranoica Cuddy, me comportare como el apuesto y sexy novio de la decana de medicina.

En realidad preferiría que te comportes como el jefe del área de diagnostico

Si quieres que me comporte como un idiota, okey

Okey tu ganas, compórtate como se te dé la gana, pero si llegas a hacer algo estúpido dormirás en el sillón las próximas dos semanas-

No me puedo comportar como tu novio, pero si me puedes chantajear – dijo Greg con sarcasmo.

Cuddy llego a su oficina donde la esperaba Brenda, a las 9 llegaría el supervisor, tenía una hora para tener el hospital funcionando mejor que nunca. Además tenía que vigilar a Rachel que parecía sentir mas dolor que cuando salió, estúpido House, sabía que la música le haría mal, pensó.

Llamo a Cameron, para que vigilará a la pequeña niña, al momento en que llegara el supervisor, dejarla en la guardería no era una opción, se enfermaría más en contacto con otros niños, además las guardadoras no serían tan atentas como ella, en realidad solo ella podía ser tan atenta con su hija, pues claro era de ella, se sentía orgullosa cada vez que lo recordaba. Cuando volvió de su pensamiento Cameron ya estaba allí.

Hola pequeña Rachel, adivina con quien te quedarás – Dijo Cameron sonriente y estirando sus brazos para que la madre le entregará a la pequeña.

Muchas gracias Cameron, me has salvado – dijo dándole un beso a Rachel en la frente – Cuídate amor, tía Cameron lo hará y pórtate bien. En serio Alice, muchas gracias

Cuddy paso todo el día mostrando su hospital, siempre tan orgullosa de él, mostrando cada una de las áreas, entre cirugía y oncología cada uno de los directores se quedaban más impresionados de lo bien que aquella menuda mujer podía manejarlo todo. Pero a Lisa los nervios la estaban destrozando, sabía que pronto tendría que llegar al área de diagnóstico, dirigida ni nada menos por el genio Gregory House, ese misántropo que la tenía viviendo un sueño todo este tiempo.

Continuará


	2. CrisisAd Porta

Bueno opte por subir el Chapter 2 de inmediato , ya que encontre el 1 muy fome, ahora empieza la emoción espero les guste, reviews para saber si en verdad esto les gusta.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del recorrido, este es la estación de diagnóstico del hospital, aquí llegan casos que ningún otro equipo médico de la zona puede resolver. Se salvan en promedio 16 a 21 vidas que en ningún otro centro de salud pudo diagnosticar. A cargo esta… - Cuddy no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando desde atrás se escucha

Por el más guapo, apuesto y brillante médico del Princeton-Plainsboro – Respondió un ágil Gregory House

Y sobre todo el más humilde – dijo Cuddy rodando los ojos.

Muchas gracias, querida jefa – dijo el guiñándole el ojo – que quieren ver nuestros queridos directores, como le provoco un paro respiratorio a mi paciente para ganarle 100 grandes a Foreman, o quieres que les cuente como desafió a la bella directora para terminar haciendo mis interesantes diagnósticos.

Suficiente House, basta – lo miró con una cara de indignación – bueno estimados doctores, pero les haya agradado el recorrido y omitan las idioteces que dice el Dr. House.

Me sorprende que aun tenga trabajando a House en el hospital, él tipo es un idiota- dijo un director al otro en tono de susurro.

Bueno es claro, todo el hospital sabe que ellos tienen una relación – dijo contestando en el mismo tono otro doctor- que otra razón tendría para mantener un área que pierde millones y un médico que maltrata a los pacientes y acumula demandas.

Por el simple motivo – dijo Cuddy volteándose – que ustedes trabajan y ponen su dinero señores, para salvar vidas.

Cuddy no sabía cómo terminar la reunión y acabar con House, quería matarlo, le había costado un dolor de cabeza y muchos murmullos por delante de los doctores. Estaban evaluando cada una de las áreas y las instalaciones. Hasta que finalmente comenzaron hablar sobre las nuevas reformas.

Bueno doctora Cuddy, creemos que el área de oncología, urgencia y cirugía deberíamos aumentarle el presupuesto y nos encargaremos de hacerlo –

¿cómo? – pregunto Cuddy intrigada, no habían conseguido más benefactores durante este año, con los que tenían podían mantener bastante bien el hospital, pero no para un aumento de presupuesto… Eso pasaba por su cabeza hasta que una voz quebró sus pensamientos.

Hemos decidido que el área de diagnóstico cierre- la cara de Lisa se desencajó antes de decir cualquier cosa el médico siguió – es un área que invierte muchos recursos, además desviando esos dineros podríamos salvar muchas más vidas que las 20 que salva el doctor House.

Pero el prestigio de Princeton se lo deben mucho a los misterios que resuelve House y su equipo, es reconocido por todos los médicos – trataba de justificar Lisa, quien más que querer salvar el área de diagnóstico, quería salvar el trabajo que amaba House, que sería de Greg sin resolver esos puzles que solo él puede entender – Además que pasará con el doctor House y los doctores Foreman, Chase, Taub y Hadley.

Bueno los doctores pueden ser reubicados, cada uno tiene su especialidad o en su defecto si alguno desea partir se le dará su respectiva carta de recomendación. No hay vuelta atrás en esta decisión Dra. Cuddy, espero que lo entienda, es por un bien mayor.

La cara de Lisa se desencajó, no tenía idea que hacer, House la culparía, ella estaba tan feliz junto a él, como le diría que el día de sus misterios y extraños tratamientos acabaría… Como afectaría esto en su relación


	3. Qué te pasa?

Bueno gracias por la oportunidad que me dieron leyendo el chapter 2, asi que de agradecimiento les dejo el tres lo mas pronto posible, ojala les guste ^^

* * *

Ahora me va odiar por el resto de sus días, y yo no podría soportarlo – dijo Cuddy con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

No creo, claro reaccionará mal un momento, pero House te ama Cuddy, eso tiene que tenerlo claro – decía Wilson tratando de consolar a la decana – además que es lo peor que podría hacer gritar un par de cosas luego resignarse, en ningún lugar más lo querrán contratar no se caracteriza por sus métodos ortodoxos.

Pero si rompe conmigo, Wilson yo no sé qué haría, Rachel también ya se acostumbró a él, tocan piano, cantan, juegan y por su parte ha mejorado bastante. Hasta hace sus horas clínicas - decía Cuddy, sin poder evitar volver al llanto

Si quieres yo se lo digo – se ofreció Wilson ante el desconsuelo de su amiga – a mi me odiará y me gritará un par de horas y luego volverá a la hora de almuerzo.

Pero no tiene sentido, él sabe que esas decisiones pasan por mí, tarde o temprano iría a reclamarme, además – dijo Cuddy volteando el rostro – si esto interfiere con nuestra relación quizás no me ama tanto como dice…

La habitación callo en un profundo silencio, Wilson sabía que el miedo de su amiga estaba completamente justificado, House ama solo dos cosas en su vida a Cuddy y los misterios que podía resolver con su equipo, además tampoco resultaría si trabajará pasando clínica, estaría tan frustrado que traería más problemas insultando a los pacientes, ahora solo lo hacía por diversión, pero ahora lo haría con rabia, esta decisión no era buena para nadie.

Cuddy salió de la oficina de Wilson, este la abrazó pero no sabían que a esta escena se le sumaba desde un rincón del pasillo un tercer integrante, House observaba curioso la imagen, que podría estar haciendo Wilson y Cuddy juntos, ella llorando, él consolándola y House sin tener idea de nada, él es el hombre que ella dice amar debería estar enterado de todo a esta altura, y sosteniendo a la frágil mujer que aparecía solo cuando las cosas salían de su control.

Cuando ya se habían separado y Wilson miraba a Cuddy alejarse apoyado en el marco de su puerta, House interrumpió los pensamientos del oncólogo, con una seca frase.

Qué diablos le pasa a Lisa –

Bueno, está un poco estresada, las presiones del hospital – dijo titubeando Wilson – además sabes como son las mujeres hormonales, necesita un tiempo

No te creo, además siempre termina saltando por el hospital luego de estas estúpidas reuniones con los directores – dijo House enojado y asumiendo el misterio.

Bueno House, tengo mucho trabajo, te puedes ir de mi oficina – dijo Wilson viéndose acorralado – tengo pacientes que atender y no creo que quieras encontrarte con ellos.

House se fue sin más, sabía que no conseguiría nada de James al menos por ahora, no le quedaba otra solución que ir a buscar a Cuddy. Se dirigió a su oficina, giro la perilla, pero estaba cerrada con llave, le extraño mucho porque Lisa se habría encerrado.

Golpeo varias veces, nadie respondia, hasta que Brenda la enfermera que trabajaba con Cuddy le dijo: - la doctora se fue temprano, y no con muy buen aspecto, pensamos que habían discutido.

House no sabía que más pensar, Lisa estaba extraña, lloraba junto a Wilson y no la había visto en todo el día, omitiendo el molesto incidente con los respingados directores. Pero claro, como no lo había pensado antes, Cameron debería saber ella se había quedado cuidado a Rachel mientras Cuddy pasaba la revisión, y tenia que haberla visto al momento de recoger al pequeño monstruito.

Camino lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía hacia la urgencia donde tendría que encontrarse Cameron, si no se hubiera ido temprano también, pero sabía que esa mujer era igual de adicta al trabajo que Cuddy y lo más probable es que siguiera allí.

Efectivamente, allí estaba con su cabellera rubia, atendiendo con una sonrisa a los pacientes, tan típico de ella, los trataba como gente, por eso se daba tantas vueltas antes de llegar a los diagnósticos certeros, pensó rápidamente. Se acercó y le pregunto:

Cameron, ¿sabes qué demonios le pasa a Cuddy?

Si, House pero no te lo diré.

¿Quién diablos te crees para no decírmelo – dijo House completamente fuera de sí, primero Wilson y ahora Cameron, que se habían confabulado en su contra o algo – me preocupa sabes?

Si tanto te preocupa, ve a tu casa y pregúntaselo, pero ten cuidado, porque Rachel esta enferma y eso la tiene agitada también.

La respuesta de Cameron no lo dejo tranquilo, mucho menos saber que su hija, si su hija luego de un año con Cuddy ese pequeño microbio resultaba ser muy importante para él, más que mal ella le decía papi y él la veía crecer, sonaba lógico para él, también se encontraba enferma.

Es Sarcoidosis – dijo Foreman pasándole unos exámenes y 100 dólares – tenías razón House, siempre la tienes.

Comiencen a tratarla, si el caso esta resulto entonces me voy – dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba su mochila

Que no piensas burlarte de que tuviste razón – decía dudoso Foreman – o hacer un comentario racista

No tengo tiempo, pero cóbramelo luego, sí.

Lisa estaba acostada, cuidando a la pequeña Rachel que estaba dormida junto a su madre, cuando sintió una moto en la entrada de la casa, su corazón se estremeció, ahora no tenía escapatoria, el momento había llegado.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse. House miro a la pequeña dormida y miró los ojos temblorosos de la madre.

¿qué diablos te pasa Lisa Cuddy? , me puedes explicar porque llorabas con Wilson, porque Cameron no me quiere decir que te pasa – decía House indignado - ¿qué se supone que escondes?

House, yo no quería pero – Cuddy quebró en llanto y House solo pudo acercarse y darle un beso en la frente.


	4. La verdad

Muchas gracias por los review, me dan mucho animo para seguir escribiendo, bueno les dejo el siguiente cap, recuerde que no hay huddy sin sufrimiento, si a mi tambien me parte el alma que house sea tan cruel con su lengua pero en fin, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Que le pasaba a Cuddy, no tengo como saberlo, la verdad verla así de indefensa le aterra ¿qué puede estar sintiendo y pensando?, ¿Por qué habría estado con Wilson en la tarde?, le habrá pasado algo a Rachel, no, yo soy su papá, ya lo sabría… esa idea lo dejo frío un momento, pero el pensamiento que le seguía era peor, y si Cuddy le pasaba algo y ¿si ella era la enferma?, con Wilson, Cuddy podía tener cáncer, el tamaño de sus senos no era normal, House concéntrate, por favor, se decía para así mientras sentía en su pecho a la frágil mujer que lloraba.

Ella no quería, diablos, Lisa ¡estaba!, no podía ser era imposible, ella lo había intentado muchas veces, por mucho tiempo, además ahora sería peligroso y con Rachel estaban bien, si estaba embarazada, que podría aterrarle, se sabía un patatán pero había demostrado con la pequeña niña que podía comportarse como un padre y adulto responsable. Las hipótesis se les iban acabando, ya no sabía que pensar, pero si tenía las palabras precisas.

Pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo – la miró con cara de pena – deberías confiar en mí un poco, porque siempre crees que voy a arruinarlo todo, lo único que se pequeña Cuddles es que te amaré hasta que las bacterias descompongan todo esto podrido cuerpo.

Lisa se sintió acorralada, y un poco más aliviada, House tenía razón no podía seguir negándole lo que pasaba, él la ama y aunque estaba segura que esas palabras se quebrarían tan pronto le contara que su pasatiempo favorito se vería destruido, tendría la certeza de que Gregory House la amó. Se armó de valor y tratando de articular algunas cuidadosas palabras le dijo, luego de un suspiro.

Lo van a cerrar, Greg – dijo rompiendo en un llanto desesperado de nuevo – van a cerrar el área de diagnóstico del hospital, yo te prometo que trate que no, les dije todo lo que hacías por esas personas, como solo tú puedes resolver esos casos imposibles, pero no quieren, dicen que hay prioridades, que otras áreas necesitan recursos, y… - la decana no pudo seguir hablando, quebró en llanto, trato de aferrarse al cuerpo de House pero este retrocedió.

¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? ¿Por qué hacen eso?, que diablos se creen estos idiotas, no saben que mis diagnósticos son los que le han traído el estúpido prestigio a su hospital – House entraba en cólera, los hermosos ojos azules que Cuddy admiraba a diario se habían vuelto un par de llamas brillantes, quemaban – Tú lo permitiste , fuiste incapaz de hacer algo, claro, la decana tenía que salvar su estúpido pellejo y prestigio y claro, destruyamos el centro de Greg, es mi novio no le importará, con una semana de sexo se le pasará y se olvidará.

Sabes que yo no quería que lo cerrarán, me encargue mucho tiempo de mantenerlo abierto pese a la negativa del consejo – dijo Lisa entre el llanto, pero tratando de sobreponerse a las acusaciones de House – pero esta vez lo hicieron de forma unánime, el presupuesto tampoco no permite dejarlo abierto, lo intentaré de nuevo, Greg, lo prometo trataré que lo reconsideren, perdóname – y volvió a la actitud de fragilidad.

House la miró, no sabía que decir, pero sabía que debía salir de allí, o diría otra estupidez que terminaría con todo lo que les había costado construir, tomo su chaqueta y cerró la puerta de manera rápida frente a la atónita mirada de Cuddy. Lo último que se sintió de House en la casa fue la moto partir a alta velocidad.

Lisa lloraba desconsoladamente, tanto así que la pequeña Rachel termino por despertar e inocentemente pregunto por "¿papi?", esto hizo que su madre aferrará a la pequeña contra su cuerpo y llorará amargamente…

3 horas después.

_Wilson llamando_, House miro la pantalla de su celular y colgó, esta vez la pantalla decía "_15 llamadas perdidas_", siguió bebiendo su séptimo whisky o quizás el octavo, no sabía en realidad cuanto había bebido, pero sabía que lo suficiente para soportar el dolor de la pierna que había retornado al momento de montar la motocicleta. El celular volvió a sonar, era Wilson nuevamente, House se echó el celular al bolsillo, pero decidió contestarle a fin de cuentas James no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Hola mejor amigo, ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que soy un cesante? – dijo House con un tono sarcástico y con dificultosa pronunciación que hizo notar a Wilson que debía estar en un bar y con varios tragos encima.

Imbécil como se te ocurre tratar así a Lisa, ¿sabes lo terrible para ella todo esto? – decía indignado Wilson

Perdón, santa Cuddy, la benefactora de los lisiado, había olvidado que a ella le quitaron su área, pobrecita – decía House totalmente indignado

No seas estúpido, dime donde estas, te irá a buscarte ahora, tienes que arreglar esto, no sabes cómo esta Lisa, además tu hija está en el hospital , la están internando, creen que tienen meningitis, es el momento que demuestres la utilidad de tu centro de diagnóstico.

Que los directores esos la diagnostiquen, además esa bastarda no es mi hija – esa última frase congelo a House, no había notado la gravedad de la frase hasta que Wilson le contesto de vuelta.

Eres un bastardo, como se te ocurre tratar así a Rachel, ella es tu vida y ahora estas ebrio y enojado, no tienes idea lo que dices, mira House dime donde diablo estas o me tendré que pasear por todos los malditos bares y prostíbulos de New Jersey.

Vete al carajo Wilson…. – House colgó el teléfono, no tenía nada más que decir.

* * *

Continuará... .


	5. Ley de Murphy

Ley de Murphy... si no crees que puede ser peor, si se puede

Chics porfa dejen reviews, para saber si voy bien o estoy haciendo mucho preambulo, bueno bueno, como creo haberles dicho no hay Huddy sin sufrimiento, lamentablemente para los que amos su historia, esto es como la previa al capitulo que se estrena en la noche ^^

* * *

Hombre 47 años, fractura de ulna (antebrazo), TEC cerrado posible hemorragia, poli contuso, - decía una enfermera mientras pasaba la carpeta a uno de los médicos de turno de urgencia – tuvo un accidente en motocicleta, esta inconsciente, chocó contra un auto, los ocupantes del otro vehículo solo tienen contusiones leves…

No es cualquier médico – dijo Cameron acercándose – es House, el doctor del área de diagnóstico.

Cameron no sabía muy bien que hacer, avisarle a Cuddy ahora, no era un buen momento, ella estaba en la unidad pediátrica, cuidando a su hija, ni siquiera sabían que podía tener de manera clara. Su única opción sería el fiel amigo de House.

Wilson, soy Alice, tengo una pésima noticia – dijo la doctora.

¿qué le paso algo a Rachel?, ¿cómo esta Cuddy? – decía Wilson totalmente alterado, mientras seguía por la ciudad tratando de encontrar al en ese momento "imbécil" de su amigo

No, la pequeña está estable, aun no se sabe nada, es otra cosa, en realidad es House

¿qué hizo este idiota ahora?, que armo algún escandalo o algo así

James me quieres dejar hablar por favor – dijo perdiendo la paciencia Cameron, más que mal llevaba siendo interrumpida en varias ocasiones – House tuvo un accidente, choco en la moto, tiene un TEC, esta inconsciente, le están haciendo un angiograma y luego le harán una tomografía, aparentemente tiene hemorragia epidural.

Wilson guardo silencio, y encamino hacia el hospital, ya sabía dónde estaba Gregory, pero no pretendía encontrarlo así, debía haber sido más persistente y sacarle la información del lugar donde estaba… ¿Cómo alguien puede manejar una motocicleta luego de haber bebido?, bueno tenía la respuesta, solo House podía hacerlo.

Wilson, sé que es complicado, pero debemos actuar – le recordaba Cameron – que hago, no le puedo avisar a Cuddy, está demasiado preocupada por Rachel, pero igualmente lo sabrá están a un piso de diferencia, lo más probable es que alguna de las enfermeras suba a contarle, creo que deberías llamarla.

No, voy en camino hacia allá, no le digas nada – le repetía Wilson – y encárgate de que nadie le diga nada.

Cuddy por su parte se encontraba en la unidad pediátrica del Princeton-Plainsboro, tenía los ojos hinchados, se notaba que llevaba varias horas llorando, al equipo de House no les había llamado la atención esto, resultaba lógico sabiendo que la hija de la decana estaba enferma y no sabían de qué. Lo raro era que su jefe, a esas alturas estuviera allí presionándolos, más que mal, House aunque no lo dijera mucho, ama a esa niña.

Lo siento Cuddy, el examen dio negativo, no sabemos que le pasa a Rachel aun – decía Foreman

Por favor Foreman, has todos los exámenes que debas hacer, es mi hija – decía Cuddy rompiendo en llanto una vez más, hasta que se volteó y vio al oncólogo y solo atinó a abrazarlo – dime que lo encontraste James, por favor

Lo encontré Lisa –

La cara de la endocrinóloga se ilumino por unos breves segundos, pero la mueca en la cara de su amigo le hacía comprender que nada bueno estaba pasando.

Me odia verdad, no me quiere ver – decía Lisa, cada vez más abatida - ¿con quién estaba? ¿Dónde está ahora?

Está en el hospital, pero…

Lisa lo interrumpió súbitamente, e hizo una mueca de ira

Entonces porque no viene, debería estar aquí, dirigiendo a su equipo, es el único que puede…

Cuddy - Esta vez el encargado de irrumpir fue él, y trato de tener mucho tacto antes de decirlo, porque la situación lo ameritaba – House venia para acá, yo le dije que Rachel estaba grave, el problema fue que como te lo imaginarás estuvo bebiendo, no sé cuánto, no me dejo ir a buscarlo…

Wilson, que le paso a Gregory – Cuddy estaba histérica – James, por favor, dime que le paso, como esta.

Está en urgencia con un TEC, tiene una hemorragia epidural, tiene que operarlo para descomprimir la presión, esta poli contuso, fracturado y… - Wilson, no tenía la menor idea como decir esto, mucho menos como la decana lo iba a tomar, pero sabía que él debía decirlo – House entro en coma.

Cuddy salió corriendo, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus tacos le permitieron, llego a urgencia, pero no alcanzo a entrar Cameron la detuvo.

Lisa, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Que crees, quiero ver a Gregory, necesito ver a House – dijo Cuddy soltándose de los brazos de Cameron

Tienes que salir de aquí, no eres la decana ahora, eres un familiar, además deberías estar ahora con tu hija, nosotros nos ocuparemos de House.

No puedo esta es la peor noche de mi vida – Cuddy se volteó, dándole la espalda a Cameron y abrazando a Wilson – James, prométeme que no se va a morir, House siempre se salva…

Tranquila Lisa, hierba mala – alcanzo a decir el oncólogo, antes de que Cuddy lo golpeará en el pecho.


	6. Acertijo

Bueno, creo que este será uno de los ultimos capitulos de este fic, asi que espero que les guste, aun quedan un par de clavos sueltos si recuerdan los primeros chapter ^^ ...bueno sugerencias i recomendaciones, evidentemente por los reviews! .. Gracias por leer !

* * *

James – dijo un medico llamando a Wilson quien seguía abrazando a la desesperada decana- House está fuera de peligro, puede que luego de la anestesia también salga del coma, ahora solo queda esperar…

Se va a recuperar pronto – los ojos de Lisa comenzaron a brillar en ese instante, los cruzo con los de Wilson que también tenía mejor semblante.

Denle un poco de tiempo, pero si estará bien – Dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Cuddy, y se retiró del hall donde esperaban…

Bueno ahora que sabes que está bien – dijo Wilson separándose un poco de Cuddy – creo que lo más prudente es que vuelvas a pediatría, cuando despierta te llamo, ¿sí?

Tienes razón, deje a Rachel casi dos horas – decía angustiada la mujer, cayendo recién en la desesperada reacción que había tenido – al menos está bien, alguna enfermera ya hubiese bajado a avisar si algo le pasará, gracias James…

La morena mujer, se separó de su amigo sin recibir otro abrazo de apoyo de este y se dirigió escaleras arriba a ver como seguía la pequeña niña, que aún seguía sin diagnosticar.

Así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Foreman salió rápidamente de la habitación donde estaba la pequeña hija de la endocrinóloga, iba en busca de las paletas. El delgado cuerpo del doctor comenzó temblar, pero había una mano sujetando su hombro que no la dejaba mover.

Wilson , que hago – dijo Cuddy

No se podríamos preguntarle, cuando vuelva por el café que le pedí –

Cuddy se volteó y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre la miraban de reojo por los pasillos del hospital y que tenía el placer de ver cada mañana al despertar, sintió como su corazón dio un salto al escuchar su voz, pero también su preocupación la comenzó a invadir.

Que haces de pie – Pregunto en tono de regaño

Bueno considerando que me quebré un brazo y esta cojo desde antes, no encuentro que sea un problema mayor – Pero el tono de House cambio cuando vio a Foreman ingresar nuevamente - ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

Rachel está teniendo un paro – contesto el hombre e ingreso nuevamente a la sala sin pesar que su jefe andaba con un suero a su lado.

Greg, tienes que hacer algo por mi hija, por favor, no puedes dejar que nada le pasa- decía suplicante Lisa

Tranquila–

Le dio un beso en la frente y entro a la sala donde en ese momento se realizaban procedimientos para recuperar a la niña.

Muévanse idiotas – dijo empujando a Chase, que noto, que el hombre andaba en bata de paciente

House sale, no puedes estar aquí, eres familia – dijo Foreman, tratando de alejar al diagnosticador.

Esas reglas déjaselo a mami administradora – Y se volvió hacia la pequeña con la paletas – Vamos pequeña, no nos hagas esto.

Las maquinas comenzaron a sonar, Rachel había recuperado sus signos vitales plenamente. Cuando comprobó que los niveles de las diversas pantallas comenzaron a estabilizarse, House se dio vuelta y comenzó…

¿Qué síntomas tiene? – preguntó, tomo un plumón del bolsillo de Taub y comenzó a escribir en las paredes de vidrio los diferentes síntomas que presentaba la niña.

Bueno a tenido fiebre, después convulsiono – decía Chase enumerando los síntomas – y bueno cuando tu llegaste había entrado en paro.

House se sentó y comenzó a mirar la pizarra, algo en su cara había cambiado, claramente tenía una epifanía. Camino hacia la niña tomo su cuello, y comenzó a vociferar encontrar de su equipo.

Salió como pudo, arrastrando el suero, y miró a Cuddy. La endocrinóloga se sintió abatida, la mirada de House era desoladora para cualquier paciente, normalmente no demostraba muchas cosas, pero esta vez era distinta…

Creo que eres una pésima madre – dijó el hombre en bata – si no sobreprotegieras tanto a tu hija, tendría un sistema inmune como todos los niños de su edad y una meningitis viral no la hubiera tratado tan mal.

Pero el paro, ¿por qué le dio? – decía ella, más aliviada tratando de dimensionar, que una meningitis viral era mucho más sencilla de tratar

Bueno aparentemente, el microbio este nunca se enferma, por ende nunca se le había aplicado penicilina, eso le produjo un shock anafiláctico, felicitaciones mami la nena es alérgica…

Cuddy lo abrazo fuertemente, y lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad.


	7. Un paso

Y esa es mi última decisión – decía Cuddy sonriente pero decidida cerrando una carpeta – ahora ustedes deben decir que es lo que van a hacer – Y salió de la sala, taconeando con toda la autoridad que tenía en ese momento

A unos metros de esas puertas, miraba parado un hombre jugando con un bastón que se acercó cojeando, la beso tiernamente y le preguntó:

Y ¿cómo te fue con los abuelitos? – pregunto House muy intrigado

Bueno depende de ellos ahora la verdad – dijo la mujer un poco menos segura que cuando había salido – deje mi cargo a disposición en caso de que no reinstauren el centro de diagnóstico.

No es necesario que hagas esto – decía House demostrando algo de preocupación – a esta altura de tu carrera por lo único que te contrataría como médico sería por tus amigas y tu trasero – termino guiñándole un ojo.

No seas idiota, Greg, no lo hago solo por ti – se excusaba la decana – hay mucha gente que necesita de encontrar que es lo que realmente le afecta o le aqueja, además si tu no llegabas, Rachel hubiera…

En eso, una voz masculina se escucho desde la puerta y llamo a la doctora para que volviera ingresar, ella estaba un poco asustada, el tono del hombre que la llamó no parecía muy alentador, en este momento ella estaba apostando su prestigio y años de carrera, por salvar su relación, o al menos eso creía ella, con el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido y amado los últimos 20 años.

House noto la mirada de miedo de la endocrinóloga, la miro y levanto el mentón como diciéndole que fuera a enfrentarlos, ella le sonrió se dio media vuelta, respiro hondo y volvió a taconear autoritariamente, como si ese suspiró le hubiera de vuelto su seguridad. Antes de entrar volvió a mirar al diagnosticar y este le sonrió.

Luedo de un rato, House observaba como todos los doctores, salían rápidamente de la sala, sin ninguna expresión que le pudiera decir algo, seguía allí esperando y Cuddy no salía, cuando vio que presidente de la junta salió, se decidió a entrar. Camino lentamente hacia la sala, en verdad no sabía que esperar, tenía dos posibles reacciones, la primera era que ella estuviera destrozada totalmente y necesitará que él estuviera allí para contenerla y la segunda, es que lo estuviera odiando y maldiciendo por el resto de su vida y eso no podría soportarlo…

Entro a la habitación y se encontró con una mujer con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, que se frotaba la sien y miraba al suelo, se sintió abatido, puso su mano sobre su hombro, y la endocrinóloga lo miró, y le sonrió, se lanzó a sus brazos, le beso el cuello.

Lo logre House – decía aferrada al cuello del médico –

Y que esperabas que te dijeran, con ese escote – decía House abrazándola contra su pecho – me sorprende que nadie haya ido a buscar las paletas para revivir a esos ancianos. Pero en fin cuéntame cómo los convenciste

Bueno lo que paso fue que…

_Bueno señores , aquí me tienen – decía Lisa con un tono sereno _

_Doctora Cuddy, en vista y en consideración de los antecedentes expuestos en esta junta – decía un hombre mayor y calvo sentado en la cabecera de la mesa – creemos que la situación de su hija, pese a que es una evidencia irrefutable, no deja de ser un elemento de poca consideración para mantener abierto ese centro_

_En ese mismo momento, algo estremeció a Cuddy, jamás pensó escuchar esa respuesta, en realidad tenía mucha seguridad en que lograría imponer su voluntad ante la junta, que al menos valorarían el hecho de que si se salvan vidas y que el resto de los médicos del hospital, para los acertijos resultaban ser unos reales incompetente… todo eso pasaba por la mente de la doctora cuando una frase la trajo de vuelta al mundo real._

_Pero, solo considerando que usted puede dejar el puesto, le damos un plazo de 90 días, si consigue patrocinadores exclusivos para esta área, puede mantenerse abierta el tiempo que estime conveniente._

_Muchas gracias, bueno responderé a sus confianzas plenamente – decía Cuddy rozagante y llena de alegría al sentir que nuevamente ella triunfaba ante esa junta – tenga por seguro que conseguiré a los benefactores necesarios para esto._

_Muy bien, si no hay nada más que hablar nosotros tenemos muchos asuntos que atender - se acercó y se despidió de la doctora muy afectuosamente sin antes decirle una frase – esto no lo hace dos veces doctora, así que aproveche su oportunidad._

_Gracias doctor, lo tengo claro – _

House estaba atónito ante lo que Cuddy le contaba, como esa menuda mujer podía manejar tan fácilmente a todos esos directivos y salir victoriosa.

Bueno eso me ahorra bastante trabajo ahora – decía House casi aliviado

Se podría saber ¿por qué? – preguntaba intrigada Cuddy, y lo miraba sospechosamente.

Porque en caso de que salieras mal parada de todo esto – decía el diagnosticador poniéndose más serio, metió la mano en su saco – pensé que si ibas a ser cesante, y quizás te casarías con un doctor guapo y que te pudiera mantener junto con tu hija.

¿Sí?, no has visto a ninguno por aquí – dijo Cuddy con un tono sarcástico – aunque no me quede cesante, así que ¿cúal era tu plan de contigencia?

No me arruines el momento – y saco su mano, con ella una pequeña cajita azul eléctrico, que combinaba perfecto con su camisa y sus ojos – yo sé que esto es importante para ti, Lisa. Quiero saber si quieres ser una no cesante, pero casada con el hombre más arruinado del planeta antes de estar contigo…

Yo – Cuddy no podía salir de su shock, podía esperar cualquier cosa de Gregory House, sus insultos, sarcasmos, increíble sexo, sus miradas cómplices, pequeños gestos de cariño, pero nunca había esperado que el tomará ese paso, hasta estaba perdiendo la esperanza, a fin de cuentas, era él – Te amo - fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Eso es un – pregunto, haciéndose el interesante y esperando que ella le respondiera lo que claramente ambos ya sabían.

Por supuesto que si –

Cuddy se aferró a su cuello y lo beso hasta que el aire impidió que siguieran besándose por más tiempo. Cuando se separaron House la tomo de la mano, y caminaron hacia la salida de la sala de juntas…

**Fin**

* * *

Por qué la nota al final esta vez, es el fin, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo como yo disfrute escrbiendo, porque un final abierto se preguntaran algunos?, porq no puedes terminar un Huddy porq es terminar un amor, aparte lo dejo a su imaginacion, o me puede servir para continuar con una secuela uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar con estos orgullosos y amados personajes, que no son de mi propiedad, eso es evidente pero hay que decirlo..


End file.
